Weather stripping is commonly provided between a window and a door frame on a vehicle. The weather strip acts as a seal to keep water and air out of the vehicle cabin. It is further common to provide insulation within the weather strip to prevent noise intrusion within the vehicle cabin. It is common to use a mastic material in the weather strip as a means for preventing noise intrusion. However, liquid mastic is messy and can easily contaminate the weather strip or get on the gloves or clothes of the installer. Liquid mastic is difficult to clean up and often requires scraping of parts after installation.
Foam is also an alternative means to prevent noise intrusion. However, the only current means for installing foam require some sort of adhesive, such as double-sided tape or glue, to keep the foam in place. This means of installation is not desirable since it requires significant bending of the weather strip which frequently results in the deformation of parts which may result in decreased performance. Furthermore, the deformation of the weather strip may also result in an undesirable appearance of the weather strip.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to provide a weather strip having a means to prevent noise intrusion which overcomes the disadvantages enumerated above.